


I loved her first

by ashestoashesfan2012



Series: molly stories [5]
Category: Ashes to Ashes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashestoashesfan2012/pseuds/ashestoashesfan2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaz shares her father/daughter dance at her wedding with the other fathers and daughters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I loved her first

**Author's Note:**

> This is based a real life event that took place at my cousin’s wedding. When she shared her father/daughter with all of the fathers and daughters at her wedding. Takes place again in 2010 like my other two and is set at Chris and Shaz’s wedding the name of the story comes from heartland’s I loved her first. This has been not beta so all mistakes are mine. Also this has nothing to do with series 3 since everyone is in 2010 again just like my other two.

I loved her first   
This is based a real life event that took place at my cousin’s wedding. When she shared her father/daughter with all of the fathers and daughters at her wedding. Takes place again in 2010 like my other two and is set at Chris and Shaz’s wedding the name of the story comes from heartland’s I loved her first. This has been not beta so all mistakes are mine. Also this has nothing to do with series 3 since everyone is in 2010 again just like my other two.  
“Ok everyone bride and her father are now going to have their dance” said the DJ as he set up the song.   
“Wait I want all the fathers and daughters that are here to share this dance with us” said Shaz.   
“Why” asked Molly as she and Gene who she thought of as her dad walk to the dance floor?   
“Because some fathers and daughter might never get the chance to dance a father/daughter at a wedding” said Shaz. I think I know just the song to play for all you father and daughter out there. Heartland’s I loved her first filled the room as Viv and his daughter where the last ones to walk on to floor and dance.  
“Shaz that was very sweet of you to do this for everyone” said Mr. Granger;   
“I know dad am glad look at how happy they are” said Shaz with a smile.   
“Are you still sad over that ex boy of your Lucy” asked Viv.   
“A little but I will get over it in time” said Lucy.   
“Am glad you wanted to dance with me Gene” said Molly,   
“And why would I not wanted to you’re my daughter have been since me and your mum got married” stated Gene.   
“I know but am still a Drake not a Hunt” said Molly.   
“Not anymore you’re not me and your mum where going to give this next week on your birthday but how would you like it now” said Gene as he took out a paper from pocket and handed it to Molly.   
“We picked it up today before the wedding from Evan” said Gene.   
“Is this for real” asked Molly with happy tears in her eyes.   
“Yes as of noon today you’re now Molly Hunt” said Alex as she walk over to Gene and Molly. Molly hugged both her mum and now dad   
“You guys are the best” said Molly. Everyone around the family smile at what they had heard and seen happen.   
“Am so happy for you guys” said Shaz as she, Chris, Sam, Annie, Ray and Maya walked over to them.   
“Thanks” Said Molly as she looked at her adopted aunts and uncles with a smile.   
The end   
Notes the part with Molly and Gene and Viv and his daughter is not real just where Shaz has all the fathers and daughters come out to the dance floor and dance is real.


End file.
